forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Deekin Scalesinger
| home = Neverwinter, Sword Coast North | formerhomes = Nether Mountains | sex = Male | race = Kobold | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | dob = | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment3e = Neutral Chaotic good | challenge3e = | class3e = Bard Fighter Sorcerer Red dragon disciple | refs3e = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Deekin Scalesinger was a male kobold bard and adventurer in the North in the 1370s DR. Description He was a gray-scaled kobold who was often seen with pen and paper in hand as well as his lute. Personality Unlike many other kobolds in his tribe, Deekin showed very peaceful tendencies and dreamed of pursuits other than stealing and mining. He wished to be known throughout Faerûn for his heroic stories. Deekin was constantly talking in third person. He showed deep loyalty to those he worked for but also saw everyone as a character in his book. Whilst being part-dragon himself, his past experiences with his white dragon master, Tymofarrar, resulted in a deep fear of dragons. Abilities Deekin was a proficient bard and was particularly skilled in his lute. His artistic abilities were also shown in his writing. History Deekin was a member of the Dripping Fang clan and worked under the command of Tymofarrar. His master was often entertained by Deekin's storytelling and songs. Tymofarrar also taught Deekin the skills to become chief of the clan as well to become a sorcerer. However, Deekin did not believe he had a place as chief and had aspirations to leave and become a skald instead. Therefore, when the opportunity arose, he agreed to give Drogan Droganson's apprentice the Tower Statue, a stolen artifact, in exchange for them negotiating his release from Tymofarrar. As a free kobold, Deekin took the role of henchman to the apprentice and wrote of their adventures in the Anauroch desert. He continued these adventures into the Underdark and Cania and ultimately helped the adventurer defeat the archdevil Mephistopheles. Deekin eventually took a break from adventuring and ended up publishing books he had written about his many adventures. During this time, he ended up in Neverwinter, where he opened up a shop in the merchant quarter to sell items he had acquired during his travels. His prowess and fame in the area led to a street being named after him, Deekin's Street, in the Protector's Enclave within Neverwinter many years later. Later in life, he returned to his tribe, became their leader after all and made the first joint human and kobold community in the realm. He later died and was mourned by many but his legacy continued on with a new generation of Scalesingers eager to have adventures of their own. Appendix Appearances * Neverwinter Nights: Shadows of Undrentide * Deekin's Big Adventure * Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark * Neverwinter Nights 2 * Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms References External links * * Connections Category:Bards Category:Fighters Category:Sorcerers Category:Dragon disciples Category:Kobolds Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Crossroad Keep Category:Inhabitants of the Nether Mountains Category:Inhabitants of Neverwinter Category:Inhabitants of Luruar Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants of neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants